A Change Was Needed
by BirchWriter
Summary: Something had to give and a change was needed. GSR.  My answer to CFO's first challenge.


**TITLE:** A Change Was Needed  
><strong>AUTHOR:<strong> BirchWriter  
><strong>RATING:<strong> Mature-ish  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Something had to give and a change was needed. GSR  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> If I owned them, where would I put them? My house is cluttered enough as it is. No disrespect to David Bowie intended in any way what so ever.  
><strong>SPOILERS:<strong> Canon  
><strong>AN: **I'm not a member of CFO, but I did respond to their first challenge of 'Ch-ch-changes' with the story less than 1000 words. This is my second story.  
><strong>BETA:<strong> MSCSIFANGSR (She made me use header, wrote my disclaimer, betad the story and is my sister-in-law.)

**A Change Was Needed**

"_I still don't know what I was waiting for."_

Dr. Gilbert Grissom was driving his Mercedes home from work one beautiful fine morning in spring when the sound of David Bowie's classic song 'Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch Changes' came over his XM radio.

_All those years and I didn't know what to do about this. Maybe someone should have knocked me over the head with a 2 by 4. _

_Oh, Sara, my beautiful Sara. _

He imagined her spread out before him in his bed, naked as his eyes ravaged her before he even touched her silky soft skin.

_My Sara. Oh, how I love the sound of that._

He thought of her singing in the shower as he lathered every inch of her body.

The two of them had been seeing each other or dating as it were away from the prying eyes of the Crime Lab for the past year.

But they were always running: running to Grissom's house; to Sara's house; running home for a change of clothes and a shower; home to maintain the appearance of living alone; running to keep one step ahead of anyone who might have been suspicious of their cease fire from their notorious clashes at work, their heated looks, and overall apparent discord. The charade was hard to maintain.

And it wasn't working all that well for them anymore. It was just too much work to keep up the complexities of where they were spending the day together.

Something had to give and a change was needed.

It was time for the happy couple to move in together and for once in his life, Gil Grissom wasn't afraid of the _"Ch-ch-changes...time to be a different man. Time may change me, but I can't change time."_

Grissom sang along with the song until he turned his vehicle down his narrow street.

Deep inside him, the excitement was building.

Sara Sidle was moving in with him today.

He reached down with one hand and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

_Ouch! _

The pain seared, but his happiness soared as he pulled his car into the driveway behind Sara's environmentally friendly Toyota.

He raced to get to the entryway and as his key slipped into the lock, he felt calm and ready to face the rest of his life with the love of his life.

"Honey, I'm home," he called as he shut the front door behind him. Upon receiving no answer from his now live-in lover, he looked around at the numerous labeled boxes which graced and cluttered his living room.

Sara had donated the majority of her furnishings to the Salvation Army Store on Meade Avenue, but the two had decided to keep her yellow couch as a reminder to the first time they made love.

He called again for Sara, becoming somewhat anxious, then he saw her hand lift up from her couch that now graced his living room with its back where Grissom stood placing his keyes on the key holder beside the door.

"Sara? What are you doing?" He asked as he took off his ever-present jacket.

Stealthfully. he came up to the back of the couch and when he looked down at the woman who was laying there on the long yellow cushion, nude with her arms open wide in invitation. He didn't waste any time as he quickly jumped over the couch and into her arms.

Their kisses were scorching and their bodies were lit with fire.

When they broke apart for a moment to catch their breaths, Sara voice was husky with desire, "Welcome home, darling."

**THE END** and thanks for reading.


End file.
